2020s
The 2020s was, on Earth's calendar, the third decade of the 21st century. Although this was a time period before Human formulation of stardates, this era lasts from stardates 2020.0 through 2029. Years * 2020 * 2021 * 2022 * 2023 * 2024 * 2025 * 2026 * 2027 * 2028 * 2029 Events of various dates :Events taking place following reference stardate -1/80 into the modern era beginning on stardate 0/00 cannot always logically be corresponded to modern years or canon dates in most cases, so they are listed on those two pages. thumb| . * Colonel Shaun Geoffrey Christopher commands the first manned mission to Saturn on the . . . * Baseball player Buck Bokai in the Planetary Baseball League starts with the Gotham City Bats after being traded from the Crenshaw Monarchs in 2019. He moves on to the club at Seibu after a couple years with the team before returning to the London Kings and breaking Joe DiMaggio's consecutive hit record from 1941. . .This information comes from a baseball card seen throughout Star Trek: Deep Space Nine on Ben Sisko's desk, notably in and "If Wishes Were Horses". * In 2026, the Fairbanks Icebreakers played against the Phoenix Sunsets for the championship of the American League. The Icebreakers lost that game 4-3. The Icebreakers and their history remained a point of some pride to natives of Alaska for centuries after the team's dissolution. . * Ireland is reunified as a political entity after years of terrorism. . * T'Lera and her consort, Sotir, have a son, Sorahl, in 2028. . * Henry Garcia, having trouble finding steady work, travels to San Francisco to work at a brewery, but is unable to stop himself from becoming a vagrant. As is United States policy at the time, he becomes interned in a Sanctuary District. As tensions over this harsh policy increase, he becomes caught up in the Bell Riots of Sanctuary District A. * After San Francisco's 2024 Bell Riots, the United States of America begins to reverse its policy of placing the homeless and mentally ill in Sanctuary District internment. It is later revealed that Starfleet officer Benjamin Sisko had traveled through time and taken the place of Gabriel Bell. Sisko's interference in a street fight caused Bell's death, and Sisko took his place when rioters took US government employees hostage, ensuring that the government saw the civil rights of the District inhabitants were being violated. * Irillium, a trans-uranic element with an atomic mass of 305, is first discovered by Humans in stable form in asteroids, in the Sol star system's asteroid belt. . * By this time, schizophrenia in humans is easily treatable, if not curable. People gabriel Bell.jpg|Gabriel Bell. bashir past tense.jpg|Julian Bashir. buck bokai.jpg|Buck Bokai. christopher Brynner.jpg|Christopher Brynner. sean Christopher.jpg|Shaun Christopher. henry Garcia.jpg|Henry Garcia. kirk2268.jpg|James T. Kirk. historical database 2024.jpg|Benjamin Sisko. t'Lera.jpg|T'Lera. york.jpg|Anton York. ; additional notable people : Bernardo Calvera • Biddle Coleridge • Jadzia Dax • Lloyd Elkins • Grady • • Preston • Sorahl • Sotir • Vin • Webb • Danny Webb • Miroslav "Bobo" Bogdonovich • Terwilliger • Sakahara • Kilkenney • Gilderbaum • Denyabe • Cordoban • Galanti • Marcus O'Herlihy • Alice Fontana • Zoe Querez Appendices References and notes External links * * category:decades category:21st century